This is Halloween
by PrancingTiger86
Summary: Prowl knew it wasn't a good idea for the humans to introduce his fellow Autobots to one of Earth's yearly traditions; particularly Halloween. thirteen one shots, multiple 'verses.


**Title**: This is Halloween

**Author**: PrancingTiger86

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Jazz, Prowl, & ensemble of others

**Warnings**: Implied slash, use of profanities, angst and fluff

13 prompts for the challenge over at the PxJ community on LJ, yea I know a few of these have been floating around the past few days but I decided to show my contribution.

* * *

1. **Darkness** (G1 Verse)

"Oh you gotta be kiddin' me." Were the first words to leave Jazz's vocaliser as the lights tripped out, no doubt the power cut was a result of one of Wheeljack's experiments going haywire again. Both the saboteur and Prowl had been on their way up to the control room before the black out had occurred. The tactician instantly switched on the headlight's of his alt. mode to light up the hallway and any obstacles that blocked their path. However he hadn't quite been quick enough to save his bonded from the embarrassing situation he was about to literally walk into.

"Jazz watch out for . . . ." It was too late, the smaller black and white met the wall with a solid clang of metal meeting metal before collapsing into a crumpled heap upon the floor.

"Urgh what the slag?" Jazz demanded as he pushed himself up onto his left elbow joint whilst his free hand cradled his head.

A small chuckle wanted to traitorously leave his vocaliser at his mate's expense "You walked into the wall love." Prowl told him whilst trying to hold back the small laugh that wanted to escape, he knelt down beside the Porsche and offered him a helping hand up.

"Ya coulda warned me."

The tactician frowned at that "I refuse to take the blame when you knew you should have switched to either night vision, or had the sense to turn your alt. mode's headlights on."

Jazz grumbled to himself as he brushed off his spark-mate's help and got to his own feet "Alright smart arse." The smaller black and white picked up what was left of his pride and started moving forwards again. He followed his bonded's advice about switching to night vision so he could see where he was going in the enshrouding darkness. However a few steps down the hallway, Jazz turned to his mate and began walking backwards putting himself at risk of walking into anything.

"Hey Prowler, you know how its dark . . . ."

The tactician knew exactly what his mate was implying "No Jazz." Prowl could just make out his mate pouting in the dark.

"Spoil sport."

* * *

2. **Black** **cat** (Movie Verse(au)

Prowl simply didn't know what to think as he stared into two sets of eyes. The first being the bright baby blue optics of his six year old creation, and the second being the bright green, slit pupiled eyes of the feline lying in his son's arms. The tactician found it was adequate enough to start cursing Hound's heritage all the way back to the first original transformers, as it had been the tracking specialist's fault in introducing Bluestreak to more and more of Earth culture the older he got. And now he was faced with the pain staking task of removing the moggie from the base before his bonded learned of its presence. The Dodge Charger knew that had it been any other colour, Jazz would have allowed the cat to stay, but with it being black he wasn't so sure. After all the saboteur was superstitious as it was without adding a black cat to his list to avoid at all costs.

"Blue." He rumbled to get the youngling's attention "where did you find it?"

The little grey Cybertronian shuffled uneasily on the spot, and avoided looking his sire in the optics "I found him, he was all alone with no mommy an' daddy to look after him." Bright baby blue optics snapped up to look at the tactician full of pleading "please father can I keep him?"

At that moment, Prowl wanted nothing more than for his CPU to crash, rather than having to dissolve this particular situation which he knew would end with Bluestreak in tears no matter which way it went. The black and white sighed deeply, he knew there were only two mechs who would be able to help him. Although he knew he would have to warn his spark-mate about the black cat before he arrived.

Prowl activated his comm. link _:/ Jazz, Hound, please report to my office.\:_

* * *

3. **Ghost** (Animated verse)

Sunlight filtered through the gaps in the broken ceiling where the large tree had punctured through whilst a subtle breeze tousled the green leaves. It had grown a little unruly since it had not been attended too for a few weeks now whilst the objects in the room were covered in a fine layer of dust. A white hand glided over the top of the sword set whilst azure optics hidden behind a visor admired the gentle curve of the blades hidden inside their sheaths, the Elite guard Cyberninja crouched beside the small cabinet in which they sat upon when he spotted several shurikens laid out in a specific layout. The once gleaming blades were now dull and in need of care, Jazz rested his fingertips upon the cool metal and trailed them down the curve of the blade. He would forever remember the clear whistling noise they made as they cut through the air at deadly speeds before striking a target, but now they were nothing more than a painful reminder of the bot whom had once wielded them.

The black and white ninja spotted a picture frame a little further down from the weapons and picked it up, a small sad smile appeared upon Jazz's lip components as he gazed upon the occupants in the photo. It spoke of much happier times if the poses and the spark warming smiles were anything to go by. Bumblebee and Sari were at the forefront of the picture pulling off some ridiculous action poses whilst Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet stood behind them. The elite guard ninja found his gaze drifting to the final occupant in the photograph, white fingertips grazed over the once familiar black and gold outline of Prowl who was stood sideways, head cocked to the side.

"Man you have no idea how much everyone misses ya." Jazz murmured as he set the photo down. He glanced up when he heard the ghostly chimes of the singular wind chime up in the tree.

"I miss them too." Came a voice from behind him, the black and white ninja glanced over his shoulder to see the ghostly figure stood before the tree.

Unfazed by the sight of the other ninja, Jazz pushed himself up onto his pedes and made his way over. He stood beside the other "I wish there had been another way ya know."

"What's done is done." Prowl told him "Jazz you have to move on, you cannot dwell upon past events."

"Not as easy as ya think Prowler." The black and white said, his visor caught sight of the wind chimes swaying in the breeze. He turned off his optics as he listened to the melody it produced when a breeze brushed past it, but he quickly turned them back on again when he felt a cold feather like touch upon his arm.

"My time here is drawing to a close." The black and gold ninja told his companion "look after the others."

Jazz offered him a small sad smile "I will do." He received a smile in return before Prowl faded away. The black and white simply stared at the spot the other had occupied just moments ago, he glanced up into the tree when he heard a bird chirp its song. Jazz knew that with time, those who had known Prowl would heal from their grief of losing a great comrade, but for now, like the others were in the process of doing, Jazz would grieve until he found the strength to carry on.

* * *

4. **Pumpkins **(G1 verse(au)

It had been one of those days Prowl surmised that he wished he hadn't bothered rolling out of the recharge berth that morning. The entire base had quite literally dissolved into a mad house with the preparations for the upcoming Halloween party that was held every year inside the Ark's recreation room. Red Alert was frantic about the increase of materials entering the base for the occasion, which meant the tactician received more and more reports from the security director about the numerous breaches in protocol, and a lecture about how it was his duty to prevent such rambunctious behaviour in the ranks. So Prowl had spent most of the day tracking down various members of the crew, checking over what ever they had brought in with them just so he could get Red Alert off his back.

The tactician had then spent the last leg of his shift going over what reports he could before dragging himself away from his office. Normally he would have kept working despite his mate's usual bugging, but he now had a new obligation to see too that he didn't have five years ago. Prowl quickly made his way from his office to his shared quarters, along the way he heard the excited whispers about tomorrows festivities. He just hoped everything went according to plan for the sake of two mechs in particular, which meant he would have to keep an optic on the twins and the minibots lest they start a fight over anything. The black and white keyed in the code to his quarters and was about to step inside when his gaze fell upon the sight before him, on nearly every available surface was a pumpkin of various sizes, each with their own individual face carved into them. However none of the Jack O'lanterns that had been made so far sported the usual scary demonic faces, in fact they were completely the opposite. Now Prowl understood why his mate had badgered him about the extra supply of pumpkins this year, as a few had not survived the carving process and were stacked in a sloppy sticky mess beside the small crate that was now nearly empty. However the sight of the lanterns compared nothing to the two mechs sat upon the floor surrounded by pumpkins in various stages of being gutted or carved.

Prowl stepped into the room making sure to not to make a sound as he watched his bonded and their creation share the task of readying the pumpkins for the Halloween party tomorrow evening. Bluestreak was lounged pressed close to his spark carrier happily chirping and warbling to himself as he spooned out the middle of the pumpkin, although he managed to get more of the orange flesh on himself than in the bowl beside him. Then once the grey youngling was done with that task he would grab the black marker sat next to him and draw upon the outside of the orange fruit before passing it to Jazz for the saboteur to carve into.

"Evenin' love." Jazz greeted his spark-mate without even looking up from what he was doing, Prowl shook in his head amusement as Bluestreak's grey helm snapped up and immediately baby blue optics fell upon him. The youngling dropped what he was doing and scrambled to his feet, Bluestreak jumped over several of the scattered pumpkins as he ran toward his father. The tactician scooped up the little grey youngling despite the mess covering his plating and hugged him close.

"Have you been a good little mech?" Prowl asked as he glanced down at his son.

Bluestreak glanced at Jazz before returning his gaze to his sire "Yes father." The tactician looked at the saboteur for confirmation and was relieved when Jazz nodded, after all they had promised their creation that he could stay at the Halloween party a little longer this year, but only on the grounds that he was good. The youngling wiggled in order to be let down so Prowl obliged him, once Bluestreak was upon the floor, he trotted back over to where he had been sat previously. Although not without grabbing one of his father's hands and dragging him across the room and to the space Jazz had made in their living area. Once the tactician was sat down upon the floor, Bluestreak happily deposited himself in his lap and grabbed the pumpkin he had been scooping the innards out of.

_*Looks like you're not goin' anywhere*_ Jazz said through their bond.

_*It appears so*_ Prowl replied as he smoothed a hand over his creation's helm _*I thought Sideswipe petitioned to do the pumpkins this year?*_

_*He did, but Blue turned the kicked turbo-puppy look on him, so he didn't have much of a choice but to relent.* _Jazz replied. It was probably a good idea that Bluestreak had gotten his own way, after all both black and whites didn't want a repeat of last year where their creation refused to go into recharge, afraid zombies might get him.

_*Hmm the art of persuasion? I wonder where he could have learned that from?*_ Prowl said as he sent a light glare in the saboteur's direction.

The smaller black and white pretended to be offended as he placed a hand upon the centre of his chest plate _*Certainly not from little olé me.* _

_*You are the slippery one after all.*_ The tactician told his bonded.

_*I've heard that vocaliser of yours, so don't give me that.*_ Jazz responded as he gave his bonded a playful light glare before it turned into one of surprise when Prowl flicked a spoonful of seeds and orange flesh in his direction "I saw that."

"Saw what?" Prowl asked feigning innocence before flicking another spoonful at his mate, Bluestreak stared in shock at his father before scrambling out of the way as his spark carrier returned 'fire' with his own ammunition. It wasn't long before all out 'war' was waged between the two black and whites and a little grey youngling which left three tired mechs desperately in need of a clean an hour later, not too mention the furniture and the walls.

The tactician glanced up from where he had collapsed upon the couch "Looks like we've got a mess to clear up."

Jazz grinned at him "No you have love, I'm goin' to give Blue a bath." The saboteur scooped up a more than ready for recharge youngling and carried him toward the wash racks, leaving Prowl contemplating about where he should even start to clean up the mess caused by their impromptu 'fight'.

_*Alright but you owe me for this Jazz*_ Prowl told his mate.

An amused chuckle filtered through the bond _*We'll see about that.*_

* * *

5. **Costumes **(G1 verse)

It had become tradition, that every year, a Halloween party would take place upon the Ark. It was a good practise that allowed the crew time to unwind and to keep the troublemakers on the base. Of course every year some bot would always be the high light of the evening either through what outfit they had decided to adorn or what they did during the course of the night. And it seemed tonight was going to be no different. The party had been in full swing for an hour now with various bots showing up in their home made costumes, although Hound and Mirage had cheated somewhat with theirs by using their different abilities to pull off their respective costumes. Sideswipe had found one very fitting of himself, all he had to do was add a red tail, a pitch fork and some extra red paint to complete his costume. Whilst Bluestreak, ever the picture of innocence, went as his opposite since Sunstreaker refused to mar his paint work in any way.

Now they were just waiting for the two usual late arrivals to appear at the party. Smokescreen had already taken bets upon whatever outfit Jazz had decided to torture his mate into wearing for this Halloween party, however it seemed they weren't going to get any incriminating photos this year of Prowl in a miniskirt of some kind, as the tactician stepped into the room. It appeared he had won the better end of the deal this year as the larger black and white was wearing a long midnight blue cape with a high collar and a bright red silk sash tied about his waist, several of the bots couldn't help but stare initially then curse once they realised they had lost the bet. Prowl simply nodded curtly to them as he made his way further in, a small smile beginning to tug at the corner of his lip components as he turned fully about to face the doorway, he folded his arms across the armoured plating of his chest as he waited for his bonded to appear in the room.

It wasn't long before Jazz made his début, and when he did every jaw hinge became slack and dropped open. A few of those present visibly did a second take when they saw the Porsche whilst others began cat calling and whistling, clearly aware that they were running the risk of having an acid pellet lodged in somewhere very dear to them if they weren't careful. The smirk tugging at Prowl's lip components turned into a small chuckle as his mate sauntered across to him, the tactician held out a hand for him to take, Jazz accepted it only to be drawn in close.

"I believe your chosen outfit is just about to give poor Ironhide a fuel pump arrest." Prowl purred in one of his audios.

"It would have been more amusin' ta see what his expression would have been if you had worn it." The saboteur responded as he pulled away. Jazz had initially intended for Prowl to wear the outfit he was currently in, but after sorely losing a bet with the tactician quickly had the tables turned on him. And now he was feeling every ounce of Prowl's victory over him through their bond. The garment loosely translated close into what belly dancers would wear with the exquisite sequins and patterns upon the silky material, sky blue silk, a inch wide was tied round both his helm horns giving him more of a feminine look.

"I believe then we would have succeeded in creating a medical emergency and effectively ruining Ratchet's night off." The tactician told him as one hand glided over his mate's back before lightly tapping him on the aft "now go play nice with the others."

"Yes sir." Jazz mocked saluted him before moving into the crowd of mechs whilst ignoring the many glances and quiet murmurings from his comrades, Prowl simply smiled to himself as he headed over to one of the couches that had been moved to rest against one of the walls. He decided he would have to formulate a plan every Halloween just so he could see his bonded in some alluring Earth outfits, instead of the other way round. Prowl chuckled to himself as he perched upon the edge of one of the couches whilst his optics fell upon the back of Jazz whom was happily showing off his attire, and began contemplating what he could get the saboteur to wear next year.

Sideswipe tore his gaze away from the happily plotting tactician to exchange a glance with his twin "Sunny Prowl's scaring me with his smiling."

Sunstreaker simply clipped his brother round the back of his helm "Moron."

* * *

6. **Crescent Moon **(Animated verse)

There were numerous fascinating things upon this planet they had crash landed upon, especially the variety of organic life. However he found the humans to be quite rash and quick to destroy anything they didn't understand or impeded them. Whilst the smaller, simpler organics clearly fascinated him, he could sit still for hours on end simply observing them in their natural environment, that was if Bumblebee and Bulkhead allowed him too. Their noisy and destructive ways tended to scare off the smaller creatures that often left him with no choice but to head out of the warehouse and seek solitude else where.

Which was exactly what he had done that night so he could watch another of Earth's fascinating natural occurrences alone without being bothered. However tonight he wasn't going to be alone in his observation of the moon's phases, another had found him in the quiet recesses of the forest outside of Detroit. But he said nothing as he sat beside his fellow ninja and glanced up at the night sky, a pale blue visor that mirrored the crescent moon watched the Earth's satellite in quiet observation before falling upon the other sat beside him.

"Did the others ask you to come find me?" Prowl asked as he cast the elite guard ninja a side long glance.

"Nope I'm out here through ma own free will." Jazz responded "an' I knew ya'd be out here."

"Hmm." The black and gold ninja hummed before transferring his gaze fully upon the last quarter moon above them.

"Ya know this is why I dig earth more than I do Cybertron." Jazz said after a few moments of silence, Prowl sighed at the disruption "ya don't get sights like that back at home."

The black and gold ninja scowled at his fellow student of Metallikato "Jazz."

"Yea Prowl?" The black and white ninja inquired.

"If I wanted noise I would have stayed back at the plant, now do you mind?" Prowl asked, the other ninja pouted back at him but none the less complied with his request for silence. The pair of them fell into companionable silence as they continued to watch the Earth's moon slowly making its way across the inky blackness above them.

* * *

7. **Orange **(G1 verse)

Prowl had never been too particular about the colour orange particularly more so since the Ark's interior and exterior had been painted the infernal colour. He had not been too bothered about the colour, in fact he was just about tolerating it; until now. He had just come back from patrol caked in mud and grime with the intention to head to the wash racks. He suspected nothing at first as he stepped under one of the hot sprays until a jet of orange coloured spray hit him, Prowl immediately fumbled blindly for the facet to turn it off whilst he cursed vehemently under his breath. The tactician flicked his arms to get rid of the paint trickling off his fingertips before swiping away the orange liquid from his optics. Prowl was simply not in the mood for any of Sideswipe's antics, he was tired, miserable and far from clean now that he had a layer of paint to add to the mud, water and grime already on his armoured plating. The black and white Datsun stormed out of the wash rack regardless of the mess trailing behind him. Prowl was intercepted halfway down the hallway by Jazz who had double take when he saw the fuming mech storming down the corridor with fists clenched at his sides and door panels raised and held rigid upon his back.

"I was just on ma way down ta tell ya not ta use th' wash racks." The saboteur told the other black and white whilst trying not to laugh at the sorry state of the mech in front of him.

"Well thank you for the warning Jazz." Prowl replied sarcastically "where is that pit spawn?"

"Oh don't worry about Sideswipe, he been taken care of, after all you ain't the first mech he got today with his prank." Jazz informed him as he gestured to himself, the tactician glanced at the other black and white and for the first time noticed that the white paint on Jazz had an orange tint to it.

A small impish smile tugged at the corners of Prowl's lip components "Looks like we have a prankster to prank back."

"We?" The saboteur inquired, curious as to what Prowl had in mind.

"Yes we." Prowl replied "after all I'm sure you would like to give a little payback?"

"Oh hell yes, what have ya got in mind?"

* * *

8. **Trick **(Movie 07 verse)

Prowl distinctly hated this time of year, particularly more so after Sam and Mikaela had introduced the younger bots on the base to the celebration of Halloween. Every year since he and his team had arrived on Earth after Optimus Prime's team had, there would be numerous pranks that would always end in someone being shipped to the med-bay, a brawl between the prankster and the victim, a few dozen holes in the walls if Ironhide got involved, an irate medic and a major processor ache for him.

And today of all days was no different, the pranks had already started before he had even rolled out of his berth that morning. The first trick of the day had been one of the twins which inevitably had seen them escorted to his office for punishment. He had learned that they had stuffed confetti in Ironhide's plasma cannons so when the weapons specialist headed down to the training grounds and opened fire upon the targets, he was showered in different coloured and shaped pieces of paper. They had even been brave and stupid enough to prank their leader this year which had left the rest of them to deal with a severely pissed off semi Peter-built truck for most of the day. The Dodge Charger was just learning to deal with a snappy commander when he heard reports of a scuffle taking place inside the main hangar between Ironhide and Jazz. Prowl had immediately responded and had only barely stepped a foot outside of the underground levels before he had to take another look at his mate. The once silver Solstice was now a bright neon pink colour, and to add insult to injury the weapons specialist had added glitter and little metallic confetti to the paint.

Naturally he had prevented the scuffle from escalating any further however he had felt that his bonded had deserved the retribution the weapons specialist had dished out on him for the prank he had pulled a few days prior. After breaking up the fight he told Jazz to go and get cleaned up before ordering Ironhide to report to his office, the weapons specialist responded all too readily to the request. The tactician knew that what ever punishment he dealt out would pale in comparison to the satisfaction the black bot was feeling at beating the saboteur at his own game.

Prowl vented a heavy sigh through his intakes, he couldn't wait for the day to be over and done with. However Primus wasn't done hating him yet, there was a loud commotion from outside that drew his attention to whatever was going on. The tactician stepped outside and immediately stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Both Optimus and Ratchet were currently making their way back from the woods at the foot of the hills sporting numerous dents and scuffs upon their plating, between them was a tree that had been ripped up from the ground and its branches removed. However what nearly had his processor crashing was the sight of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hanging from their wrists and ankles which were tied to the tree trunk. Now he knew where his commander and the CMO had disappeared too a couple of hours ago. The humans continued to cheer and whoop whilst Optimus and Ratchet threw them salutes before carrying their quarry into the base. Prowl watched as the pair of them stepped past him as they headed into the lower recesses of the base, the tactician knew he would have to follow them and stop whatever plan they had in mind for the twins.

But on second thought he decided to let Optimus and Ratchet carry out their revenge as he headed to the control room so he could watch the events transpire in real time without getting involved in any shape or form, or having any payback delivered to him from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

* * *

9.**Spider** **webs** (G1 Verse)

Prowl decided this would be the last time Jazz convinced him to go anywhere with him. The saboteur had taken a sudden interest that morning to go for a walk through the woods before their shifts began. The walk had started pleasantly enough as the cool October air caressed against their plating, but the further they went, the more Prowl was distinctly starting to dislike the few precious minutes he could spare for his mate.

The tactician grumbled to himself as he stopped once again when he felt the feather light and sticky touch to his right door panel. He brought the back appendage with reach and peeled off yet another spider web he had somehow managed to walk into.

"Aww Prowler lighten up it could be worse." Jazz said as he appeared at his mate's side, narrowly avoiding much to the tactician's irritation, a spider web. It seemed for some of no reason they liked to attach themselves to his plating, and he was positive that there was every chance he might even find the culprits for the webs under his plating later "come on we're almost there." The saboteur grabbed one of his hands and began pulling him forwards toward the hill not far from their current position. Prowl sighed and allowed himself to be tugged toward their favourite spot so they could watch the sun rise.

* * *

10. **Fog **(G1 verse)

He didn't know how it happened, but now he was firmly regretting to join his mate out on long range patrol. He had only agreed to it for the simple reason that Cliffjumper had been shipped to med-bay after being caught up in one of the twins pranks. That and there had been no-one else to fill in for the mini-bot, well anyone who could tolerate Jazz's choice in music and levels he listened to it at. On a normal day he would find no problem with it, after all it gave him a chance to get out of the office and away from the reports, but today he was very reluctant to step outside. Normally the foggy conditions Earth tended to experience when it became cold didn't bother him in the slightest except for the poor visibility, but the fact that it was raining ever so slightly as well was really making him think twice about accompanying the saboteur. Prowl knew he could probably pull off a mild door panel complaint, however he just didn't want to see the look of disappointment upon his mate's facial plates.

The tactician reluctantly stepped outside and immediately he felt the cold and damp caress of the current weather conditions, he could even see the white vapour of hot air from his intakes in front of him. His door panels trembled and drooped when the micro-fine sensors embedded in them registered the air temperature. The larger black and white couldn't understand why the cold climate wasn't affecting his spark-mate, after all Jazz had one of the most sensitive sensor nets he had ever encountered, until he realised just how much heat the Porsche was giving off.

"Cold huh?" Jazz inquired as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Cold I believe is an understatement." Prowl replied as he glanced back at the entrance to the Ark, right now he simply wanted the warm comforts of his office or better yet his berth.

"I promise ta make it up ta ya." The saboteur said with a small pleading look upon his facial plates, he really didn't want to conduct long range patrol on his own and in foggy conditions too.

The tactician vented a sigh "Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

"Because you love me." Jazz responded before he transformed into his alt. mode and gunned his engine. A small smile tugged at the corners of Prowl's lip components as he too transformed into his vehicular form.

"Alright we go slowly, I don't particularly want to drive into a ravine by accident." Prowl said as they pair of them began to move out.

"Yes mom." Jazz replied as he took the lead and led them away from the safe confines of the Ark. Prowl followed in his mate's wake, he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding about the patrol settle in his processors and spark.

* * *

11. **Treat **(Movie 07 verse (au)

To say he was glad to be home was an understatement, Prowl just wanted to be back inside the Diego Garcia base so he could be reunited with his family. The Dodge Charger had missed them terribly and simply couldn't wait to see them, the tactician just hoped that Optimus Prime planned to hold their debriefing tomorrow morning as he knew he would not be able to sit through a meeting. His prayers were answered when they disembarked from the C17's and took their bipedal forms, Optimus announced to them that he would see them at oh nine hundred hours in the morning before trundling off. Sideswipe soon bolted once their commander had disappeared inside whilst Hound tiredly greeted his bond-mate before he and Mirage left too.

Prowl took the advantage to head to the residential section and subsequently his bonded and their two children. He keyed in the code to his shared quarters and the doors whooshed open to the dimly lit room beyond. He stepped into the main living area calling for lights as he did, but he quickly halted in his steps when he spotted something upon the coffee table. A smile appeared upon his lip components when he saw the thermal flask sat upon the polished surface, next to it was a small plate of energon goodies which had been sprinkled with some crushed minerals to make them look as though they were sugar coated. Next to them was a data-pad addressed to him, his smile grew at the messages left by his bonded and his eldest creation. Prowl turned off the pad and placed it upon the coffee table before making his way to the master bedroom, he glanced inside to see Jazz lying upon his back deep in recharge. However he wasn't alone as Bluestreak was nestled into his right side with his helm resting upon Jazz's shoulder whilst Rhapsody* was laid out upon her spark carrier's chest plates, one of her older brother's blanket tucked around her. The tactician crossed the room and plucked his six year old son out of the berth carefully before taking him back to his own room. He did the same to the nine month old white femme before making his way back to his room again, when he entered he was surprised to find Jazz fully awake and sitting up on their berth.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Prowl said as he crossed the room and greeted his bond-mate with a quick passionate kiss.

"How was Washington?" The saboteur inquired once they had pulled away from one another.

"Tiresome." The tactician replied as he smoothed the back of his fingers over Jazz's left cheek arch "I saw the energon treats in the lounge."

"I was beginnin' ta wonder whether ya had seen them." The Solstice said with a small smile "I had ta try and keep them outta our kids hands."

"Is there any particular reason for the gifts?" Prowl inquired, he suddenly began to wonder whether he had missed an important date such as an anniversary or something.

Jazz snuggled in close to his mate "Do I need a reason ta treat ma mate?"

Prowl chuckled "Obviously not, and thank you. However I believe they will be best appreciated when shared with someone I love deeply." With that the tactician got up and left to retrieve the energon and the goodies before appearing in the room again. The Dodge Charger decided that although he didn't like going away, it was nice to come back to this treat where his creations were deep in recharge and not fussing. But not least of all that his spark-mate was safe and well.

* * *

12. **Graveyard **(G1 verse, takes place after the '86 movie)

He had not wanted to come here, he had sworn to himself that he would never return to this place, but he had for Bluestreak's sake. The young gunner hadn't taken it very well after he had learned that the only mech he had been closest too, had been killed in the attack upon the shuttle. Neither had he initially, he had been so blinded by grief that he hadn't been able to find the strength to leave the berth, let alone carry on with normal life. Even now after a year, he was still feeling the effects of losing his bonded so abruptly, his spark constantly called out for its missing half only for realisation to strike quickly that Prowl was no longer amongst the living. At first he had wanted to follow the tactician to the matrix as he couldn't bear the thought of living without his loved one, but he had decided to carry on simply for the sake of one individual; Bluestreak.

Jazz watched from the doorway as the young gunner made his way quietly through the 'graveyard' containing their dead, he simply couldn't find the strength nor the willpower to follow after Bluestreak until he felt two reassuring grips upon his shoulders. The saboteur offered Sunstreaker and Sideswipe a small sad smile before venting a sigh out through his intakes before he stepped through the doorway and followed in Bluestreak's footsteps. His fingertips drifted across the plaques of his comrade's tombs before he finally arrived at the one he couldn't lie optics upon simply because of the painful reminder it caused.

"Still hard to believe he's gone." Bluestreak said in an almost too quiet voice "that none of them are coming back."

"I know." Jazz replied as he slid his arms around the gunner's shoulders as the first pink pearls appeared at the edges of Bluestreak's optics. The saboteur drew him close as the first true sobs escaped the young grey Datsun. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe made their way over after sharing a few prayers with their comrades and wrapped their arms around the other two mechs offering their own comfort and sharing in their combined grief for those taken away from them far too soon.

* * *

13. **Thirteen **(G1 verse – follows on after Fog)

Thirteen seconds was all it took for the situation to go completely to the pits. Thirteen lousy seconds. He already had a sense of foreboding regarding the long range patrol he and his mate had set out to conduct, and now he knew why. They had taken one of the rarely used roads to the city when all hell broke loose, and it happened so fast that he barely had the chance to warn Jazz in time. Skywarp had literally materialised right in front of them using the weather conditions to his advantage and fired upon the pair of black and whites. They barely managed to avoid being hit by the first barrage of laser fire, but both had received some damage from Thundercracker's follow up attack. The two mechs had no choice but to transform into their bipedal modes and take cover so they could assess the damage dealt to them which currently consisted of scorched plating.

"I can't see a slaggin' thing in this fog." Jazz cursed as he scanned their surroundings critically "fraggin' Friday th' thirteenth."

Prowl glanced at his mate with a confused look upon his facial plates "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everythin'." Jazz replied as he peered out from behind the rock he had taken refuge behind "its bad luck."

"You and your superstitions." The tactician grumbled as he fired a few rounds from his rifle once he finally spotted Thundercracker in the low lying cloud. He was rewarded with a vehement curse as one of his shots hit home, the blue seeker banked sharply and disappeared up into the clouds, left wing tip smoking.

"Actually its one of th' humans superstitions." The saboteur replied as he glanced at Prowl when he opened fire, he saw a confused look upon Prowl's facial plates "I'll explain later." The shot he fired hit Skywarp square in the chest plates when the purple seeker dived out of the fog to make a strafing run. Thirteen seconds later Thundercracker appeared, but the blue seeker had no intention of firing upon them. In fact he was more concerned about his trine-mate than he was them. The pair of black and white's watched as Thundercracker slipped one of Skywarp's arms across his shoulders before pulling him to his feet, the blue seeker offered them a fierce glare before taking off and disappearing from sight.

"Okay what th' slag?" Jazz asked as he stepped out from behind the rock once he made sure the coast was clear.

"That was highly unusual."

"Ya tellin' me."

* * *

**A/N:** *Rhapsody is an OC of mine.


End file.
